Une famille de fou
by Eileen Hermione Rogue-Prince
Summary: Lors de la rentrée, des jumeaux (fille et garçon) font leur apparition devant tout le monde lors de la répartition et il s'avère qu'ils sont les enfants de Severus et d'Hermione. En parfait SERPENTARD, nos jeunes Rogue vont en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs parents ainsi qu'aux résidents de Poudlard.
1. Les jumeaux Rogue

_**UNE FAMILLE DE FOU**_

**Titre**: Une famille de fou

**Auteur**: Eileen Hermione Rogue-Prince

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Humour, Romance et Aventure

**Pairing**: Severus/Hermione

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, tout est à JKR, je ne fais que me servir de ses personnages pour écrire ma fanfic.

**Résumé**: Lors de la rentrée, des jumeaux (fille et garçon) font leur apparition devant tout le monde lors de la répartition et il s'avère qu'ils sont les enfants de Severus et d'Hermione.

**Note**:

L'histoire se passe pendant le tome 6.

Ceci est ma première fic alors j'espère que vous serez tolérants et que vous me donnerez votre avis sur cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1: _**Les jumeaux Rogue**_

Tous les élèves de l'école venaient de rejoindre la grande salle, s'asseyant à leur table respective. Les professeurs ainsi que Dumbledore étaient déjà eux aussi assis, attendant la répartition pour pouvoir commencer leur repas.

Comme chaque année, c'était Minerva qui se chargeait de la répartition et posait le choixpeau sur un tabouret au milieu de la salle. Alors que la répartition se faisait depuis un quart d'heure, on entendit un pop bruyant.

Tout le monde cessa ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour se retourner vers l'endroit où ils avaient entendu du bruit. C'est avec surprise et stupéfaction qu'ils virent deux gamins d'à peine onze ans, de la poussière les recouvrant de la tête au pied comme s'ils avaient fait une expérience qui avait mal tourné.

Les gamins en question dévisageaient tout le monde du regard comme s'ils cherchaient une personne en particulier. Sans crier gare, les enfants coururent en direction du professeur de potions et se jetèrent sur lui.

- Papa! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants des larmes roulant sur leurs joues.

Severus ne s'étant pas attendu de cela, tomba à la renverse lorsque les enfants sautèrent sur lui.

Les personnes présentes dans la grande salle restèrent bouche-bée, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites sous le coup de la surprise.

- Papa tu es en vie... Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué. On ne veut pas que tu partes papa. On ne voulait pas que maman soit malheureuse. On ne veut pas... Pleura la petite fille se pelotonnant un peu plus dans les bras de Severus tandis que son frère pleurait en silence.

Severus enlaça les deux gamins maladroitement trop surpris et confus pour pouvoir faire autre chose.

Des murmures s'élevèrent soudain dans la salle. Tout le monde parlait des enfants qui venaient d'apparaître subitement sans que personne ne sache d'où ils venaient mais le sujet était plus penché sur le fait d'apprendre que Severus était papa. Personne n'en revenait, d'autres commençaient à inventer des histoires farfelues plus incroyables les unes des autres.

- Silence! Hurla Dumbledore se levant tout d'un coup de son siège.

Aussitôt toute la salle fut silencieuse et les enfants qui étaient en train de pleurer il y'a encore quelques secondes, s'arrêtèrent, quelque peu apeuré par le cri de Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme quitta son siège et se mit devant Severus ainsi que les enfants avec un sourire bienveillant. Il tendit ses mains aux deux petits pour qu'ils puissent se relever. Ils hésitèrent un instant avant de finalement accepter la main que leur tendait le directeur et se relevèrent en même temps que leur père.

- Alors jeune gens, qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici? Demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

- Je m'appelle Albus Severus Rogue. Répondit le garçon se tenant droit.

- Eileen Hermione Rogue, Monsieur. Se présenta avec grâce la fille.

- Hermione? Releva Severus effaré.

- Et comment s'appelle vos parents? Continua Dumbledore ignorant son professeur de potions.

- Bah notre papa s'appelle Severus Rogue. Commença Albus Severus.

- Et notre maman s'appelle Hermione Granger. Termina Eileen d'une voix fluette.

- Granger! S'exclama Rogue horrifié.

Certaines personnes présentes dans la pièce tombèrent dans les pommes trop secoué pour supporter une telle nouvelle. Que le professeur ait des enfants passe mais qu'il les a fait avec Hermione, de surcroît une Gryffondor est tout simplement trop horrible à imaginer.

La concernée, la mère des enfants restait figer à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Elle avait des enfants avec Severus et elle n'était pas au courant?

- Dîtes-moi les enfants, comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici? Questionna Dumbledore intrigué par toute cette histoire.

- Grâce à la potion qu'on a inventée avec l'aide du fantôme de papa. Répondit Albus.

- Une potion? Tiqua Dumbledore les sourcils froncés.

- Oui. Papa est mort pendant la bataille qui opposait Harry à Voldemort. Maman n'a pas supporté de le perdre et elle pleurait tous les jours, suppliant papa dans son sommeil de revenir. Raconta Eileen la voix vacillante. Elle... Maman... Maman se...laissait mourir...elle disait...elle disait qu'elle survivait...pour nous. Hoqueta Eileen fondant en larmes.

Son frère l'attira à lui et la serra fort dans ses bras tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille.

- Nous pouvions voir le fantôme de papa, c'est lui qui nous a aidés à inventer cette potion pour sauver beaucoup de vies et aussi celle de maman. Nous avons atterri ici alors que nous venions d'ingurgiter la potion. Répondit Albus caressant le dos de sa sœur.

- Humm... Je vois. Lâcha Dumbledore se redressant.

Tout le monde s'était tut pendant les explications des enfants. Certains avaient commencé à pleurer sur le sort des enfants, les plaignant d'avoir été privé de leur père, d'autres s'inquiétaient au sujet de la bataille qui aurait lieu dans quelques temps. Ils tremblaient tous, se demandant qui allait survivre et qui allait mourir. Personne ne le savait à part ces deux étranges enfants venus du futur.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux continuer cette conversation plus tard. Suggéra le directeur se rasseyant sur sa chaise. Severus je crois que vos enfants ont eu une journée assez éprouvante, je demanderai à ce qu'on prépare une chambre pour eux dans vos appartements.

- Mais... Débuta Severus.

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais regardez les, ils vous ressemblent énormément à vous et Miss Granger. On ne peut pas douter que ce soit vos enfants. Le coupa Dumbledore.

Severus se retourna pour faire face à ses enfants et les regarda un peu plus en détail. Ils étaient tous les deux magnifiques, ils avaient de magnifiques cheveux de jais lisses et ondulés, des yeux marrons semblable à ceux de leur mère ainsi que le nez. Ils avaient la peau aussi blanche que celle de leur père et étaient très grands pour des enfants de leur âge.

Severus ne pouvait le nier, c'était bien ses enfants qui se tenaient en face de lui. Mais comment avait-il fait pour sortir avec Miss Granger? Un mystère qu'il se devait d'éclaircir au plus vite avant que sa tête n'explose avec toutes ses questions.

- Papa? On peut apprendre ici nous aussi? Demanda Eileen se détachant de l'étreinte de son frère.

- Vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres avec Mme McGonagall. Répondit Dumbledore bien plus rapide que son cadet.

- Albus!

- Je crois que pour l'instant c'est la meilleure des solutions et en plus ils ont l'âge d'aller à Poudlard alors cela ne gêne en rien qu'ils soient inscrits à l'école. Rétorqua Dumbledore.

- Merci beaucoup papi Dumby. Remercièrent Albus et Eileen offrant leur plus beau sourire au vieil homme.

Ne laissant pas le temps à leur père de pouvoir dire quelque chose, Albus et Eileen se précipitèrent vers la directrice des lions et se mirent comme tous les autres sous les regards perplexes des anciens élèves et des professeurs.

N'ayant aucune remarque à faire, McGonagall reprit la répartition des élèves, les appelant un à un puis ce fut au tour des enfants du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier observait avec attention la répartition de même qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux longs bruns assise sur la table des Gryffondor.

- Albus Severus Rogue. Appela McGonagall.

Albus se dirigea fièrement vers le choixpeau sous les yeux curieux de toute la salle. Il bomba le torse et à peine eut-il effleuré le choixpeau.

- SERPENTARD! Hurla le choixpeau bien avant même que l'enfant n'ait pu le mettre sur sa tête.

- Mais... Protesta Albus un peu surpris.

- SERPENTARD!

Albus haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa maison. Puis ce fut au tour de sa sœur. Eileen avança vers le choixpeau avec grâce et élégance comme si elle faisait un défilé de mode. Tout comme Albus, elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre le choixpeau sur la tête qu'il cria SERPENTARD sous les yeux ahuris de tout le monde.

- Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas hurler comme ça? Je ne t'ai même pas encore touché. Fit remarquer Eileen.

- J'ai dit SERPENTARD! Cria une fois de plus le choixpeau excédé.

- Pff... Tu ferais mieux de prendre ta retraite, tu en as bien besoin, vieux fossile! Sortit Eileen.

- Espèce sale petite Serpentard! Je ne suis pas un fossile et j'ai encore toute ma tête. S'énerva le choixpeau.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu en aies. Répliqua Eileen sur un ton méprisant.

- Je ne te le permets pas sinon... Commença le choixpeau.

-Sinon quoi? L'interrompit Eileen. Tu as oublié que tu n'es qu'un vieux débris tout rapiécée?

- Ça suffit maintenant. Gronda McGonagall. Mlle Rogue je vous prie d'aller vous asseoir auprès de vos camarades.

Eileen acquiesça et alla rejoindre son frère à la table des SERPENTARD. Aussitôt des murmures s'élevèrent à propos des enfants du professeur de potions et d'Hermione.

- Je veux aller voir maman. Soupira Eileen.

- Quels enfants sommes- nous? Nous n'avons pas encore salué notre petite maman. Se frappa mentalement Albus.

Hochant la tête, les deux enfants se levèrent et allèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Alors que leur mère se retournait à peine pour leur faire face, ils lui sautèrent dessus.

- Maman!

Tout comme Severus un peu plus tôt, la jeune Gryffondor tomba à la renverse, deux grandes masses étouffantes sur elle.

- Vous...m'étouffez... Haleta Hermione.

Immédiatement ses enfants se relevèrent et l'aidèrent à se lever.

- On est désolé maman. S'excusèrent en chœur Albus et Eileen.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Maman? L'appela Eileen.

- Euh oui. Répondit la Gryffondor hésitante n'étant pas habituée à se faire appeler ainsi.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir hein? Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner n'est-ce pas? Questionna Eileen la voix chevrotante.

- Bien sûr que non. Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai. Promit Hermione.

Elle ouvrit grands ses bras et ses jumeaux s'y blottirent en laissant des larmes glissées sur leurs joues.

Les élèves de Gryffondor furent attendris par une telle scène et étaient en adoration devant si petits bouts de choux très fragiles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Albus et Eileen se calmèrent et passèrent à table avec leur mère et ses amis.

- Albus, Eileen, je vous présente mes amis, Harry, Ginny et Ron. Présenta Hermione en désignant chacun de ses amis de la main.

- Maman on les connaît déjà. Lui rappela Albus.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Dit Ginny souriante.

- Et moi pas. Lâcha Eileen avec dédain foudroyant la rousse du regard.

La jeune Weasley fut stupéfaite et resta interdite un moment avant de cligner des yeux pour être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé.

- Tu ne parles pas ainsi à ma sœur. Tonna Ron.

- Je lui parle comme je veux. Rétorqua vivement Eileen.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui? Tu es bien la fille de Rogue toi et je suis bien content qu'il soit mort dans ton époque. Cracha Ron furieux.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ma sœur. Gronda Albus hachant chaque mot.

- Que vas-tu faire? Le défia Ron.

- Expedimenta! Lança Albus sans baguette magique.

Le sort envoya Ron dans les airs et le propulsa contre le mur.

- Albus Severus Rogue! S'écria Minerva mécontente avançant à la table des Gryffondor. 10 points en moins à votre maison pour votre comportement et une semaine de retenue avec Mr Rusard.

- Je conteste cette punition. Rétorqua Albus. Je n'ai fait que défendre ma sœur et mon père.

Au même moment, Severus qui avait suivi toute la scène rejoignit McGonagall.

- 10 points en moins pour votre insolence Mr Rogue. Ajouta Minerva irritée.

- Maman, tu étais là, tu sais que je n'invente pas. S'indigna Albus.

- Professeur, Albus n'a fait que défendre Eileen des propos de Ron envers le professeur Rogue. Confirma Hermione.

- 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Mr Weasley retenue de deux semaines avec moi. Trancha Severus.

- Severus! S'exclama Minerva.

- Vous avez entendu Miss Granger, Mr Weasley est tout aussi coupable alors je ne vois pas pourquoi mon fils serait puni et pas Weasley. Se justifia Severus.

Eileen sortit de la salle en courant, des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Albus se mit à son tour à sa poursuite et la rattrapa à la tour d'astronomie.

-Eileen! L'appela-t-il essoufflé.

- Jamais on n'arrivera à sauver papa. Jamais. Sanglota Eileen. On n'y arrivera pas.

- Eileen. Souffla son frère s'approchant d'elle, le cœur serré à la vue de sa sœur en larmes.

- Je ne veux pas que papa meurt Albus. Je ne veux pas. S'effondra Eileen dans les bras de son frère.

- Il ne va pas mourir Eileen. L'assura Albus resserrant son étreinte.

- Tu as entendu ce que Ron a dit. Personne ne voudra sauver papa. Répliqua Eileen.

- Ron c'est un idiot. Cracha Albus. Nous on va sauver papa, on va le sauver avec l'aide de maman et de papy Dumby. On va sauver papa parce que...

- Parce que nous sommes de la lignée des Prince et que les Prince sont plus forts ensemble et que rien ne leur est impossible. Termina une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir leur père.

- Papa. Soufflèrent-ils.

Severus s'avança vers eux et se mit à leur hauteur.

- Et si on allait dans mes appartements? Proposa Rogue. Demain on parlera de tout ça au calme.

- Maman peut venir avec nous? Demanda Eileen en montrant du doigt Hermione qui se trouvait derrière eux.

Severus se releva et pivota pour faire face à son élève.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Répondit Severus.

- Pourquoi pas? C'est notre maman et nous voulons dormir avec elle. Répliqua Eileen.

- Eileen on se verra demain au petit déjeuner. Essaya Hermione.

- Non je veux que tu dormes avec nous. Refusa Eileen prête à se remettre à pleurer.

- Professeur si vous m'y autoriser, je n'y vois aucune objection. Dit Hermione.

- Très bien. Abdiqua Severus en voyant le visage de chien battu de ses enfants.

Ayant finalement cédé à la demande de ses enfants, Severus agrandit le lit de ses enfants pour qu'Hermione puisse dormir avec eux.

Hermione avait été surprise de constater que son professeur vivait dans un appartement chaleureux. Il avait une immense bibliothèque qui avait tout de suite plu à la Gryffondor et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, l'appartement de Severus était dans les tons noir et blanc ce qui donnait un côté chic et simple à l'appartement. Il y'avait une grande cuisine et un immense salon, toujours dans les mêmes tons de couleur que le reste de l'appartement.

- Papa? Appela Eileen sortant de la douche vêtue d'un pyjama rose.

- Oui. Répondit Severus.

- Est-ce qu'on a le droit de faire des potions pour soigner papy Dumby avec toi? Questionna-t-elle.

- Co...Comment? Bredouilla Severus.

- Tu nous l'as dit. On a travaillé sur une potion en écoutant tes directives et nous avons pu trouver un remède mais on ne sait pas s'il est efficace vu qu'on ne l'a pas essayé. Expliqua Albus.

- Ouais. Mais bon comme nous sommes tes enfants, aucune potion ne nous résiste bien longtemps car nous faisons des merveilles. Renchérit Eileen souriante.

-Parce que nous sommes de la lignée des Prince et que les Prince sont plus forts ensemble et que rien ne leur est impossible. Conclut Albus.

Hermione et Severus regardaient leurs enfants amusés. C'était incroyable de les voir passer des larmes aux rires, de la colère à la tristesse. Ils étaient plein de nuances et c'est ça qui les rendaient si charmants.

Ils étaient une palette de nuances à eux seuls et c'était formidable de découvrir que la vie peut devenir magnifique rien qu'auprès de deux êtres si complexes.

Au même moment, Dumbledore arriva dans l'appartement par la cheminée.

- Papy Dumby! S'exclama Eileen se jetant dans les bras de son grand-père. Tu es venue nous dire bonne nuit? Demanda la petite fille.

- En quelques sortes, mon enfant. Répondit le directeur de Poudlard.

Hermione qui se trouvait dans la pièce devint rouge en voyant le regard scrutateur de Dumbledore se poser sur elle.

- Miss Granger, je ne savais pas que vous aussi vous emménagiez chez Severus. Constata Dumbledore amusé.

-Oh! Euh...non... Non professeur...je n'emménage pas ici. Bafouilla-t-elle devenant rouge cramoisi.

- Maman va dormir avec nous cette nuit. L'informa Eileen toujours dans les bras de Dumbledore.

- Un peu de compagnie ne ferait pas de mal à notre cher Severus. Admit le directeur.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix et ce n'est que pour une nuit. Sortit Severus sèchement.

- Qui a dit que ce n'était que pour une nuit? Demanda Albus l'air confus.

- Il n'est pas question que Miss Gr... Énonça Severus.

- Ce n'est pas Miss Granger mais Hermione. C'est la mère de tes enfants bien qu'elle soit ton élève. L'interrompit Albus. Ensuite tu ne penses quand même pas que nous allons vivre séparés de notre maman! S'indigna Albus d'une voix faussement chagrinée.

- Jeune homme. Lâcha Severus d'une voix froide.

- Papa. Répondit Albus clignant des yeux avec un sourire mielleux.

- Laisse tomber. Abandonna Severus d'une voix las.

- Les enfants, Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé là-bas pour que vous vouliez changer le passé? Demanda Dumbledore s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils avec Eileen dans ses bras.

- On vous dit tout mais à condition que maman aménage dans les appartements de papa et qu'ils dorment avec nous pendant deux semaines. Annonça Albus un sourire en coin.

_**Alors ? Verdict ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a dérangé ? je suis ouverte à toutes remarques. **_


	2. Les petits diables

Je remercie **Rose Diamant, magiehp, Sunpatronus, stnijoma, , espe29, ricardoflo, lolodi, Vivi, Guest et Laorah **pour leurs formidables reviews qui m'ont permis de poster un peu plus vite le second chapitre.

Chapitre 2: _**Les petits diables**_

_- On vous dit tout à condition que maman aménage dans les appartements de papa et qu'ils dorment avec nous pendant deux semaines. Annonça Albus un sourire en coin._

Hermione crut voir sa mâchoire se décrocher à la demande de leur fils ou plutôt à son chantage. Dumbledore souriait comme à son habitude tandis que Severus se retenait de sauter à la gorge de son enfant.

- Quoi? S'écria Rogue interloqué.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe dans le futur, nous, nous savons et ces informations ont un prix. Poursuivit Albus avec un sourire angélique.

- Si tu es mon fils tu devrais savoir que je suis un grand Legilimen et maître potionniste alors je peux utiliser la légilimencie ou encore du véritasserum sans aucun problème sur toi. L'avertit Severus.

- Et je suis très bon Occlumen. Tu ne pourras jamais passer mes barrières et en tant que fils du grand Severus Rogue, je suis immunisé contre les effets du véritasserum. Répliqua Albus toujours souriant.

Le père et l'enfant se lancèrent des éclairs tandis qu'Hermione regardaient la scène pétrifiée. Elle en apprenait un peu plus sur ses enfants en tout cas les enfants qu'elle devrait avoir dans le futur.

- Tu as 11 ans, tu ne peux pas résister au véritasserum et encore moins avoir un grand niveau en Occlumencie pour pouvoir contrer mes attaques. Contesta Severus dubitatif.

- Un essai papa? Proposa Albus.

- _Legilimens_... Lança Severus.

Il pénétra le cerveau de son fils mais fut aussitôt rejeté par les barrières de celui-ci. S'il n'avait pas de bons réflexes, Severus se serait retrouvé à l'autre bout de la pièce, heurtant violemment le mur.

Le maître des potions regarda son fils ahuri et surpris. À cet instant, plusieurs émotions toutes différentes les unes des autres passèrent sur son visage mais il y'avait de la fierté et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu mangemort, Severus Rogue eut un sourire, pas sarcastique mais un sourire de fierté et de joie.

- C'est bien le digne fils de son papa celui-là. Gloussa Eileen descendant des bras de Dumbledore pour faire un bisou à son frère.

- Toujours faire honneur à la famille Rogue. Dit Albus bombant le torse de fierté.

- Tu peux arrêter de te pavaner comme un pan? On a compris que tu avais un excellent niveau en Occlumencie. Pouffa Eileen.

- Fierté de SERPENTARD je pense. Supposa Albus feignant de réfléchir.

- Ouais et ça te monte un peu trop à la cervelle. Constata Eileen.

- Peut-on revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse s'il vous plaît? Demanda Severus agacé par la conversation de ses enfants.

- Alors c'est oui pour que maman vive avec nous et que vous dormiez dans notre chambre sur le MÊME lit que nous pendant deux semaines. Conclut Albus.

- Il en est hors de question. Protesta Severus irrité.

- Donc vous n'aurez aucune information. Termina Albus en haussant les épaules.

- Tu connais la torture? Parce que je n'hésiterai pas à l'utiliser sur toi pour que tu parles. L'avertit Severus avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

- Papa pourquoi tu te plains? Demanda Eileen en soupirant. Tu oublies que c'est ton fils? Il ne fait qu'appliquer les conseils de son digne père. Rajouta Eileen en mimant les guillemets.

- Ouais c'est vrai. Appuya Albus en acquiesçant de la tête.

Severus eut envie à cet instant d'égorger son fils vivant. Comment avait-il fait pour engendrer de tels montres? Même lui ne se souvient pas avoir été aussi malin et si manipulateur à leur âge.

Il tourna son visage vers Hermione, passant de ses enfants à la Gryffondor. Puis il se dit que finalement, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor donnent un résultat assez explosif et que bien qu'ils soient très beaux tous les deux, il n'était pas prêt à avoir d'autres enfants.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer s'ils en avaient eu plus que deux. Imaginer trois autres Rogue le fit frissonner de dégoût et surtout de terreur.

Eileen et Albus sous leurs airs d'anges étaient loin d'en être et il était sûr que même Voldemort voudrait se lancer un _Avada Kedavra _entre les yeux pour ne pas avoir à supporter ces deux garnements.

Il eut un sourire sadique en pensant à la possibilité de les emmener faire un tour chez le seigneur des ténèbres, peut-être seront-ils un peu plus dociles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, je suis sûr que vos parents seront ravis de cohabiter avec vous. Déclara Dumbledore avec un de ses sourires innocents qui ne bernait pas le maître des potions.

- Quoi? S'écria Rogue. Il n'en est pas question. Déjà ils débarquent d'une autre époque et il faut en plus que je me plie à la volonté de petits chenapans pour leur bon plaisir? S'insurgea le potionniste.

- Voyons Severus. Le calma Dumbledore. Ces enfants sont venus ici pour vous sauver, vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu de gentillesse vu que ce sont vos enfants et je ne pense pas que Miss Granger y soit totalement opposée.

A ses mots, les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent. Effectivement, elle n'y était pas réellement opposée car elle voulait être auprès de ses enfants mais n'avait aucune envie de dormir dans la même chambre que son professeur de potions même si Albus et Eileen se trouvaient au milieu du lit.

Déjà que le lendemain, elle allait être victime de railleries de la part de l'école toute entière lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'elle emménage chez la chauve-souris des cachots, elle savait qu'il allait y avoir des étincelles et qu'elle ne serait pas épargnée.

- Maman il serait préférable que tu écrives ton testament alors. Lui conseilla Eileen la faisant sortir de ses pensées. J'aimerai que tu me laisse ton chat.

- Hein? Demanda Hermione confuse. De quoi tu parles?

- On peut entendre tes pensées maman. L'informa Albus.

Il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et s'y assit l'air fatigué.

- Comment est-ce possible? Interrogea Hermione stupéfaite.

- Un de nos nombreux pouvoirs. Répondit tout simplement la jeune Rogue.

- On s'égare une fois de plus. Fit remarquer Albus. On vous dit tout si vous acceptez nos conditions.

- Vas-y. Crache le morceau. Lança Severus à bout de patience.

- Pas tant que vous n'ayez donné votre parole. Renchérit Albus. Et une dernière chose, Eileen et moi aimerions faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard donc on voudrait y être autorisé.

- C'est hors de question. Refusa catégoriquement Severus.

- Cette discussion m'ennuie, papa. Se plaignit Eileen. Dis oui qu'on en finisse. Albus a toujours ce qu'il veut. Te plaint pas c'est toi qui lui as donné vilaines habitudes serpentardesque.

- Ça ne peut pas être le fruit de mon éducation. Réfuta Rogue avec une mine de dégoût sur le visage avant de jeter des regards noirs à son fils.

- Et pourtant c'est bien le fruit de ton œuvre. Confirma Eileen.

- S'il n'y a pas de solutions ce soir, je propose que nous allions dormir et qu'on en reparle demain. Suggéra Hermione agacée et retenant un bâillement.

- Maman a raison, moi aussi je suis fatiguée. Renchérit Eileen elle aussi épuisée tout comme sa mère.

- Severus je crains que pour la survie de la communauté magique, vous ne soyez contraint d'accepter les doléances de vos enfants. Dit Dumbledore sur un ton paternaliste.

- Des doléances? Vous appelez ça doléance? C'est tout simplement et bonnement du chantage. S'exclama Severus outré.

- Allons... Ne le voyez pas ainsi. Vous savez bien que dans leur monde vous êtes mort et Miss Granger semble retenue prisonnière de son chagrin et ils ont dû être élevé par un fantôme et une femme malheureuse. Rappela Dumbledore. Ces enfants veulent juste un peu d'amour, il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

- Soit! J'ai cours demain alors je veux bien faire une exception pour cette fois. Concéda Severus amèrement.

- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Soupira Eileen.

- Maintenant dîtes-nous ce qu'on veut savoir. Aboya le potionniste.

- Que voulez-vous savoir? Demanda Eileen se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère.

- Racontez-nous tout ce qui se passe dans le futur avec une liste détaillée des personnes qui vont mourir lors de la bataille. Précisa Severus.

- Papa est-ce qu'on ira voir tonton Voldy? Demanda Albus ignorant les dernières paroles de son père.

- C'est qui tonton Voldy? Questionna Hermione curieuse.

- Bah Voldemort. Répondit Albus comme si c'était une évidence. Jedusor quoi!

Immédiatement, les mâchoires de Severus et d'Hermione tombèrent sous le choc. Décidément ces enfants n'en rataient pas une et se moquait effrontément de l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde.

- Je vous interdis de prononcer ce nom ici. Siffla Severus sèchement.

- Pff, nous on n'a pas peur d'un nom. Répliqua Albus se moquant de son père.

- Je jure par Merlin que tu iras rejoindre ton père dans les heures qui suivent. Menaça Rogue rouge de colère.

- Bah c'est toi mon père. Lui fit remarquer Albus pas du tout impressionné par sa colère.

_- Albus tu ne peux pas arrêter de taquiner papa? Demanda sa sœur par télépathie d'une voix agacée. J'aimerais aller dormir. _

_- Ne sois pas si rabat-joie. J'ai quand même le droit de parler avec mon père! Se défendit son frère d'une voix faussement innocente._

_- Il est là maintenant, il ne va pas fuir. En plus papa et maman dorment avec nous ce soir alors arrête avec tes âneries pour qu'on en finisse. Le réprimanda sa jumelle._

_- Quoi? Toi aussi tu ne veux pas voir Voldychou? Demanda Albus surpris. _

_- Je ne crois pas que Tom appréciera que tu l'appelles ainsi. Rigola Eileen. _

_- Pourtant il devra s'habituer parce que cette nuit on va lui rendre une petite visite et lui faire par la même occasion un petit cadeau. Déclara Albus avec un sourire sadique et presque machiavélique sur les lèvres. _

_- Albus je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée. Papa va nous tuer lorsqu'il s'apercevra de ce qu'on a fait. Hésita Eileen d'une voix trahissant sa peur._

_- Tu restes si tu veux mais il est hors de question que je laisse cet imbécile torturé papa une fois de plus. Grogna Albus. Ce salopard ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur papa, plus jamais. Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à notre père. _

_- Je sais que je suis la plus intelligente de nous deux et je déteste admettre quand tu as raison. Soupira la gamine. Mais en même temps, j'aimerais bien prendre le thé avec Voldychou et ses mangemorts. Ricana Eileen avec la même lueur sadique que celle de son frère. _

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un sourire complice sous les yeux ébahis des trois autres personnes présentes dans l'appartement.

- C'est quoi ces sourires? Qu'êtes-vous en train de manigancer? Demanda Severus méfiant.

- Qui? Nous? Demandèrent les jumeaux en souriant innocemment. Rien papa. Répondirent-ils.

- Hum... Se méfia le professeur de potions.

Aussitôt après, le visage d'Albus changea et devint impassible. Ses yeux devinrent voilés, comme s'il venait d'activer ses barrières pour se protéger d'une attaque.

Ce soudain changement surpris, les trois adultes. Bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore Eileen et Albus, c'était la première fois que le gamin avait un visage aussi froid. À cet instant, Severus remarqua qu'il lui ressemblait énormément. Il cachait ses émotions de la même manière que Severus.

- Je m'appelle Albus Severus Rogue et elle c'est Eileen Hermione Rogue. Commença Albus d'une voix neutre.

Un silence lourd venait de s'installer dans la pièce. Severus s'était rassit et en face de lui se trouvait Hermione et sa fille et à sa droite, Dumbledore y avait pris place.

- Nous sommes nés le 30 mars 1999. Neuf mois après la bataille qui a opposé Harry Potter à Voldemort. On est le fruit de l'union de Severus Rogue et d'Hermione Granger. Expliqua Albus.

Il arrêta de parler un moment et regarda sa sœur qui lui fit signe de continuer et il acquiesça.

- Lorsque papy Dumby est décédé et que papa a pris les fonctions de directeur de Poudlard, il a été tout de suite haït parce que tout le monde pensait papa responsable du meurtre de papy Dumby. Hors, ce n'était pas vrai, papy était en train de mourir à cause de la malédiction de la bague de Gaunt. Papa a essayé de l'aider mais aucune potion n'arrangeait les choses, ses jours étaient comptés et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre alors papy avait demandé à papa d'achever ses souffrances lorsque le moment sera venu. Bien sûr papa n'était pas enchanté mais comme toujours, papa respectait les demandes de son mentor, celui qu'il considère comme un père pour lui. Papy mourrait et Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à attaquer Poudlard alors comme toujours papy avait eu une idée, ainsi la couverture d'espion de papa ne serait pas découvert. Papa a tué Papy à sa demande parce que ça aurait été Draco qui l'aurait fait sous ordre de Voldemort. Papy ne voulant pas infliger cela à ce jeune homme préféra que ce soit papa qui le fasse. Papy mort, tout le monde avait une immense haine envers papa pour son meurtre sans connaître la véritable histoire. Alors il dû supporter les insultes de tout le monde. Raconta Albus serrant les poings en pensant à ce qu'avait dû ressentir son père à ce moment-là.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main ferme et rassurante se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête surpris et vit son père lui donner un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Il sourit à son père et reprit son récit.

- Mais comme toujours, maman avait besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Dit Albus en souriant à sa mère qui avait viré au rouge instantanément.

- Elle avait commencé à faire une petite enquête et à fouiller le passé de papa. Ça prit un mois à maman pour assembler quelque chose et comprendre une partie de la vérité grâce à l'histoire de Lily. Maman a dû faire des regroupements entre Lily, papa, son arrivée à Poudlard, sa façon d'agir avec Harry, la confiance que papy avait envers papa. Maman n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que papa ne les avait jamais trahi mais une ombre planait toujours sur cette histoire, à savoir la mort de papy. Maman ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer alors elle avait décidé de se confronter à papa et comme vous vous en doutez, papa n'a pas du tout apprécier que maman fouille dans son passé et ravive des souvenirs qu'il tentait d'oublier mais le fait est que maman ne reculait jamais devant un obstacle et je ne sais pas comment, maman a pu regarder dans la pensine de papa et elle a pu avoir la pièce manquante du puzzle. A cet instant, maman s'est sentie idiote d'avoir douté de papa et de ne pas avoir eu confiance dans les choix de papy. Elle a voulu se racheter auprès de papa et lui a dit qu'elle connaissait la vérité mais comme toujours papa s'est renfrogné et a été odieux avec maman. Je crois que c'est à ce moment, que quelque chose s'était installé entre vous car plus papa repoussait maman, plus elle revenait. A force d'insister, papa a fini par céder et finalement une amitié est née, au fil du temps, votre relation a évolué et papa a fini par aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Lily ou Harry. Papa a fini par laisser maman entré dans sa vie même s'il savait que tout ceci était risqué mais lui aussi voulait un peu de réconfort et de joie dans sa vie. Maman a été cette personne-là, maman l'a aimé de toutes ses forces et de cet amour nous sommes nés. Raconta Albus sentant sa voix chevrotante.

L'histoire de ses parents était pour lui quelque chose de très particulier. Il n'avait pas de mots pour expliquer combien cette histoire lui touchait énormément et combien ça lui faisait mal d'en parler car bien qu'il soit de nouveau avec ses parents, ceux-là ne s'aimaient pas comme ses premiers parents.

- Maman est tombé enceinte quelques temps après et ne l'a su que la veille de la mort de papa. Le jour de la bataille, il eut beaucoup de morts, Remus Lupin et Tonks ainsi qu'un des jumeaux Weasley ont perdu la vie. Il y'a eu des pertes conséquentes des deux côtés. Ce jour-là, Voldemort avait appelé papa dans la cabane hurlante dans le seul but de le tuer pour pouvoir utiliser la baguette de l'aîné, tout simplement parce qu'il pensait que papa était le meurtrier de papy. Maman qui te cherchait partout t'a retrouvé quelques minutes après avec Harry, allongé sur le plancher, le visage pâle te vidant de ton sang, une morsure de serpent sur le cou. Tu as demandé à Potter de prendre une larme qui coulait de tes yeux et de regarder. Maman a demandé à Harry de vous laisser seuls et là, elle t'a dit ces mots:... Continua Albus le cœur se serrant de douleur à parler de ses parents.

- 《Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire avant que tu ne m'abandonnes, que tu nous abandonnes. Je t'aime Severus Rogue et sache que je suis enceinte. Oui, un magnifique petit être vit en moi, le tien, le nôtre. C'est le fruit d'un amour réel et pur. Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme tu l'as aimé elle mais sache que je t'aime plus que tout et que tu es et resteras à jamais l'amour de ma vie. J'aurai voulu, j'ai espéré sortir de cette guerre vivante avec toi mais mes prières n'ont pas été entendues. Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que j'aurai aimé me sacrifier à mon tour pour toi, j'aurai aimé te montrer tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi. J'aurai aimé te rendre heureux comme tu m'as rendu heureuse en me laissant être à tes côtés, en m'autorisant à t'aimer. Je ne vais pas pleurer, tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes en pensant que je suis malheureuse par ta faute, je veux que tu t'en ailles en me voyant te sourire, en voyant le bonheur que tu as fait naître en moi. Cet enfant a de la chance d'avoir un père tel que toi. Chaque jour je lui dirai quel homme formidable tu as été, je te le promets. Au revoir mon amour. 》Récita Albus et Eileen, des larmes roulant sur leurs joues frêles.

Hermione ne put empêcher des larmes de couler. Bien qu'il lui fût difficile de s'imaginer avec son professeur, elle pouvait comprendre la détresse de ses enfants et si elle n'était pas autant concernée par cette histoire, elle aurait trouvé cette histoire d'amour touchante et très belle bien qu'elle soit triste.

Elle enlaça tendrement Eileen qui était assise sur ses cuisses. Severus, lui ne savait quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Il était surpris d'apprendre que la Gryffondor ici présente était celle qui lui aurait manifesté une plus grande preuve d'amour et que malgré les préjugés des autres, elle pouvait voir à travers les barrières. Il était vraiment troublé par toute cette histoire et même avec une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu, il lui serait impossible d'oublier ce que venait de dire son fils.

Dumbledore fut celui qui gardait son calme légendaire, ne montrant pas le moindre trouble face aux révélations des enfants de Rogue. Au contraire, il affichait un sourire grandement satisfait.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux se reposer. La nuit porte conseil, on aura le temps d'en reparler demain. Suggéra Dumbledore.

- Je pense aussi. Approuva Severus.

- Bien! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne nuit. Je vous revois demain dans la grande salle. Dit Dumbledore avant de quitter les appartements du professeur de potions.

La petite famille se retrouva enfin seule.

- Au lit maintenant. Ordonna gentiment Hermione à ses deux petits diables.

Eileen et Albus ne se firent par prier et suivirent leur mère jusqu'à leur chambre laissant leur père plongé dans ses réflexions.

Dans la chambre de ses enfants, Hermione métamorphosa ses vêtements en robe de chambre, n'ayant pas eu le temps de prendre ses affaires à la tour des Gryffondor.

- Maman? L'interpella Eileen se mettant au lit.

-Hum... Répondit-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

- Papa va venir dormir avec nous n'est-ce pas? Demanda Eileen hésitante. Je veux dire... Je veux dire que nous sommes désolés de vous avoir fait du chantage mais c'est qu'on n'a jamais dormi avec vous autrefois.

Hermione sourit, attendrie par cette enfant si fragile.

- Je sais que le professeur Rogue peut parfois être sévère mais je c'est un homme de parole et je suis sûre qu'il va venir. Il doit se changer lui aussi. La rassura Hermione.

La petite fille hocha la tête et s'emmitoufla dans les draps entre son frère et sa mère.

Severus qui était resté au salon, s'était levé pour aller prendre une douche et avait revêtue un pyjama gris. Il marmonna des injures, pestant contre Dumbledore de l'avoir obligé à dormir avec eux. Pour son plus grand malheur, la torture allait durer pendant deux semaines chaque nuit. Il soupira et alla rejoindre ses enfants et son élève dans la chambre qu'il avait aménagé spécialement pour eux.

Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient déjà tous les trois au lit sous les couvertures, une faible lumière éclairant à peine la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le lit et se plaça du côté droit avec Albus. De cette façon il était à droite et Hermione à gauche, les enfants au milieu. Ainsi il y'avait une grande distance entre lui et la Gryffondor.

Albus se rapprocha de lui et se colla contre son torse, il se crispa à ce contact et passa maladroitement ses bras autour de son fils. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Lily qu'il serrait à nouveau une personne dans ses bras et sentit une sensation de chaleur lui parcourir sur tout le corps. Une sensation de paix et de bien - être.

- Je t'aime papa. Murmura Albus à moitié endormi.

- Dors petit. Dit tout simplement Severus ne sachant trop quoi répondre à ça.

- Bonne nuit Pa. Souffla le gamin.

- Bonne nuit papa, je t'aime. Dit à son tour Eileen qui était lovée dans les bras de sa mère.

- Bonne nuit à vous.

Quelques secondes après, les jumeaux s'endormirent paisiblement lovés chacun dans les bras d'un de leur parent.

- Bonne nuit professeur. Murmura Hermione.

- Bonne nuit à vous, Miss Granger.

Sur ces mots, Rogue et Hermione s'endormirent, rejoignant ainsi leurs enfants au pays des rêves.

Vers deux heures du matin, Severus sortit de son sommeil réveillé par la marque des ténèbres. Il émit un grognement de mécontentement et se leva avec précaution du lit pour ne pas réveiller ses enfants et la Gryffondor.

Il posa son regard sur eux un instant et sentit sa poitrine se soulevée à cette vue. Jamais il n'avait pu imaginer qu'il deviendrait père un jour. En fait, depuis qu'il était devenu mangemort, il avait mis de côté la possibilité d'avoir des enfants car il lui était impossible de fonder quelque chose avec une autre femme que Lily.

Et voilà qu'un jour, sa vie se retrouve chambouler par l'arrivée de ces deux petits êtres. Ils apparaissent ainsi comme par enchantement et bouscule toute une vie de solitude pour apporter un peu présence et de bonheur.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup, il remercia la brune allongée à l'autre bout du lit d'avoir mis au monde des enfants aussi adorables quoi que le mot ne conviendrait pas dans ce cas-là vu tout ce qu'ils ont fait depuis leur arrivée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait cet instant de bonheur à la Gryffondor. Il la dévisagea pendant un long moment et se surprit à la trouver belle.

Elle était recouverte à peine et on pouvait voir une de ses jambes fines hors du drap. Elle semblait si sereine lorsqu'elle dormait, ses cheveux toujours aussi indomptables.

Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et sortit sans faire de bruit de la chambre. Il mit sa tenue de mangemort et quitta ses appartements silencieusement.

_- Eileen? L'appela Albus._

_- Oui, je l'ai entendu partir. Répondit Eileen. _

_- Je crois que c'est parti, il faut y aller. Annonça Albus se redressant sur le lit. _

_- Tu as pu récupérer ce qu'il faut? Questionna Eileen se redressant elle-aussi._

Albus eut un sourire satisfait et sortit une mèche de cheveux noirs et la montra à sa sœur.

_- Comment as-tu fait pour le lui arracher sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte? Interrogea Eileen impressionnée. _

_- Je l'ai prise lorsque nous étions dans la grande salle. Répondit Albus. _

_- Tu es un génie. Le complimenta sa jumelle. _

_- On y va. Faut aller réveiller Potter. Déclara Albus quittant le lit sans bruit._

_- Albus nous ne pouvons l'emmener avec nous. Protesta Eileen. Papa nous tuera._

_- On ne peut pas jouer avec Voldy sans Harry. Ce ne serait pas cool de notre part. On lui a promis ça. Rétorqua Albus. _

_- Très bien. Soupira Eileen suivant son frère. _

Albus et Eileen sortirent de l'appartement de Rogue et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher lorsqu'ils furent hors des cachots.

Albus sortit une minuscule boîte de sa poche et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre, il en sortit deux capes et une carte. Il fit disparaître la boîte et ouvrit la carte.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont bonnes. Dit Albus.

Elle semblait être animée et ressemblait étrangement à la carte des maraudeurs d'Harry.

- Papa est déjà là-bas. Dit Albus observant un point précis sur la carte qui semble être Rogue.

- Comment va-t-on là-bas? Demanda Eileen.

- En volant. Répondit Albus.

- On ferait mieux de mettre nos capes. Suggéra Eileen.

Albus acquiesça et ils mirent leur cape. Aussitôt ils devinrent invisibles.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la tour des Gryffondor et y pénètrent un quart d'heure après qu'Albus n'ait menacé le portrait qui gardait la tour.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs des garçons et trouvèrent Harry sans aucun problème. Le survivant dormait au coin de la chambre.

- Harry? L'appela Eileen en chuchotant.

Le survivant émit un grognement et préféra ignorer la voix qui l'appelait en se retournant dans son lit.

- Harry. Insista Eileen en le secouant quelque peu.

- Quoi? Grogna Harry émergeant de son sommeil.

- Il faut y aller. Poursuivit Albus.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et ne vit personne. Il regarda à gauche et à droite mais ne vit pas la silhouette d'une personne quelque part. Il n'y avait que Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville dans la chambre et eux tous semblaient dormir profondément.

- Nous sommes là. Indiqua Eileen sortant la tête de sa cape suivit par son frère.

Harry sursauta de peur avant lancer un regard froid aux deux gamins. Il posa la main sur son cœur et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

- Ne faites plus jamais ça. Gronda Harry.

- Nous sommes désolés, nous ne voulions pas te faire peur. S'excusa Eileen.

- Pas grave. Que faites-vous ici? Et comment se fait-il que vous ayez des capes d'invisibilité? Questionna Harry étonné.

- Pas le temps de répondre à toutes tes questions. Répondit Albus. Prends ta cape, ton balai et suis-nous.

- Où va-t-on? Demanda Harry tout en se laissant entraîner par les jumeaux.

Il prit sa cape et son balai comme le lui a exigé Albus et les suivit hors de Poudlard caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

- On va prendre le thé et jouer à Question pour un Mangemort avec Voldychou. Répondit Albus tout en ricanant.

**Note de l'auteur: **

**Je m'amuse à écrire cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaît. Vos reviews m'ont boosté alors j'ai pu poster le second chapitre plus tôt. Sachez que je suis ouverte à toutes critiques et que vos avis comptent beaucoup. Bon maintenant à la fin de chaque chapitre on va jouer à un quizz. Celui ou celle qui gagne aura une bande d'annonce du prochain chapitre. **

Quizz

Question pour un fan.

1. Harry Potter suivra-t-il Eileen et Albus?

2. Que préparent Eileen et Albus? Pourquoi veulent-ils emmener Harry avec eux?

3. C'est quoi, Question pour un Mangemort?

4. Voldemort acceptera-t-il de se faire appeler Voldychou?

5. Quelle sera la réaction de Severus lorsqu'il verra ses enfants à sa réunion de mangemorts?


	3. Descente chez Voldemort

_L'histoire ne plaît pas? Si c'est le cas dites-le moi. _

Chapitre 3

Descente chez Voldemort

_- On va prendre le thé et jouer à Question pour un Mangemort avec Voldychou. Répondit Albus tout en ricanant._

Harry stoppa sa marche lorsqu'il entendit la réponse que venait de lui donner Albus.

- Quoi? S'écria Harry.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais sache que nous voulons juste que papa puisse arrêtera son rôle d'espion et qu'on veut t'aider à venger ton parrain, on l'a promis à Harry du futur. Expliqua Eileen devançant la question du Gryffondor.

- Le rôle d'espion? Releva Harry fronçant les sourcils.

- Papa est l'espion de Voldemort depuis la mort de tes parents. Papa veille sur toi et te protège depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard. Poursuivit Albus.

- Le professeur Rogue? Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille, il me déteste. Protesta Harry.

- Et pourtant c'est le cas. Affirma Eileen. En plus, ton fils aura le même nom que papa.

- On comprend que tu as du mal à y croire mais lorsqu'on rentrera. Demande à papa de te raconter son histoire avec ta mère, qu'il te dise ce qui s'est véritablement passé et tu comprendras qu'il t'a toujours protégé et aimé. Renchérit Albus.

Harry resta un moment silencieux semblant peser le pour et le contre sur ce que venait de dire Albus et Eileen.

- C'est qui Voldychou? Finit par demander Harry les yeux plein de malice.

- Oh! Voldy est un ami et il nous a invités à prendre le thé. Rigola Albus avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller on va être en retard. Dit Eileen. Harry nous ne t'emmènerons jamais dans un endroit où tu serais en danger. Le rassura Eileen montant sur son balai.

Harry sourit et acquiesça puis il monta sur son balai tout comme Albus. Ils s'envolèrent dans les airs suivant les indications de la carte pour parvenir jusqu'à la cachette de Voldemort.

Pendant ce temps, Severus était au milieu de ses confrères mangemorts, agenouillé devant son maître qui avait à ses côtés, Nagini.

- Vous êtes tous des incapables! Hurla Voldemort. Vous méritez tous une punition.

- Maître... Balbutia Lucius. Nous vous promettons que...

- Endoloris. Lança Voldemort coupant la parole à son mangemort.

Lucius se tordit de douleur et ne cria pas, habitué à être torturé de la sorte par son maître. Severus qui était près de lui avait la tête baissée, appréhendant avec peur le sort qui allait le frapper d'un instant à l'autre. Il détestait devoir venir ici et savait qu'il y était obligé pour devoir tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lily.

Puis soudain, il se rappela que ses enfants ainsi que Miss Granger vivaient désormais dans son appartement et qu'ils allaient certainement le voir entré dans un état lamentable. Il détestait ce sentiment qui s'était soudain emparé de lui, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient ainsi. Il ne le voulait pas.

Il entendit son maître lancé le sortilège impardonnable mais au bout de quelques secondes, il ne sentit aucune douleur. Intrigué, il releva les yeux vers son maître et constata qu'il était soudain protégé par une bulle orangée.

- Salut papa. Dit une voix qui lui était familière.

Il ferma les yeux se disant que c'était un rêve ou peut-être qu'il hallucinait. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- Bonsoir Voldychou. Salua une autre personne d'une voix amusée.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers les voix qui lui semblaient familière et écarquilla les yeux plein de stupeur quand il vit ses enfants sur des balais en compagnie d'Harry.

- Par Merlin! Dîtes-moi que je rêve! Marmonna-t-il stupéfait.

- Bonsoir, professeur Rogue. Le salua Harry timidement.

Tout de suite, le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps, il serra la mâchoire de colère mais aussi de peur. Il n'avait pas engendré des fous mais plutôt des suicidaires. Voldemort allait les tuer et comme toujours, Potter était toujours à l'endroit où il ne fallait pas y être et avec l'arrivée de ses deux petits diables, les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger. Comment allait-il les sortir de ce merdier?

- Qui êtes-vous? Siffla Voldemort énervé d'être dérangé pendant une réunion.

- Pas besoin de faire les présentations, lui tu le connais, c'est Harry Potter, ton ennemi public numéro un et voici ma charmante sœur Eileen Hermione Rogue et moi je m'appelle Albus Severus Rogue. Dit Albus faisant les présentations.

Severus se mit une gifle mentalement, là c'était clair, ils étaient tous morts. Son fils tout comme son homonyme avait le chic pour dire les phrases qui tuent.

- Rogue? Répéta Voldemort intrigué.

- C'est notre papa. L'informa Eileen avec fierté.

Finalement lui qui avait pensé que sa fille était plus réfléchie que son frère vient de lui prouver le contraire, en fait, elle était aussi tarée que lui.

Voldemort s'avança vers eux suivi de près par Nagini visiblement curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux.

- Severus, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais des enfants? Questionna Voldemort d'une voix glaciale s'avançant lentement vers Harry et les jumeaux.

- Je... Maître je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit mais je viens à peine de le savoir. Répondit sincèrement Severus camouflant sa peur.

- Tommy? Je peux avoir du thé? Demanda Eileen de sa voix la plus douce. J'ai soif.

- Tommy! Siffla Voldemort en colère.

- Voldychou fait pas ta prude, on est venu boire le thé avec toi. Annonça Albus avec un sourire carnassier.

- Voldychou? Répéta Voldemort une colère visible émanant de son être laissant apparaître son flux de magie. Mise à mort. Ordonna Voldemort à Nagini.

Aussitôt, le long serpent se jeta à toute vitesse sur Albus mais se stoppa tout d'un coup. Eileen descendit avec grâce sous les yeux confus et stupéfaits des mangemorts et de Voldemort.

- Nagini chérie, tu veux bien me laisser te caressser sss'il te plaît. Demanda gentiment Eileen s'approchant du serpent qui reculait désormais au fur et à mesure que la Serpentard s'approchait d'elle.

Tout le monde eut les yeux ronds en voyant ce spectacle sauf Albus qui semblait rire de la situation.

- Maisss je vaisss pas te manger. Grommela Eileen. Viensss ici que je puissse te toucher. Exigea-t-elle.

A la surprise de tous, Nagini avança lentement vers la petite et se laissa caresser.

- C'essst bien! S'exclama Eileen en fourchelangue. Je ne te veux passs de mal.

Severus et Harry furent bouche-bée tout comme les autres d'ailleurs qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Harry et Voldemort qui parlaient et comprenaient fourchelangue comprirent ce qu'avait dit Eileen à l'animal.

Severus secoua la tête trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Nagini sssurveille papa pour nousss sss'il te plaît. Demanda Albus descendant de son balai lui aussi.

Nagini qui avait compris fit comme un signe de tête et s'avança de Severus qui prit peur mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il se trouvait sur Nagini qui avait enroulé une partie de son corps sur elle-même et fit asseoir Severus sur elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, Nagini est chargé de veiller sur toi. Elle ne te fera aucun mal. Le rassura Albus.

- C'est quoi toute cette histoire? Que faites-vous là? S'énerva Severus oubliant Nagini ainsi que Voldemort.

- On est venu prendre le thé. Répondit Albus comme si c'était une évidence.

- Le thé? Le thé? Répéta Severus grinçant les dents. Vous pensez qu'ici on boit du thé? Cria Severus en colère.

Il sentit Nagini bouger et elle colla son corps contre lui dans une caresse comme pour apaiser sa colère et Siffla quelque chose.

- Nagini a raison papa, tu ne devrais pas crier comme ça. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur. Rigola Albus.

- Je vais vous tuer. Déclara-t-il. Potter vous êtes un homme mort.

- Professeur ce sont vos enfants qui m'ont forcé à venir. Se défendit Harry.

- Si nous on est puni, toi aussi. Dit Albus.

- Quoi? Mais c'est vous qui m'avez forcé à venir. S'indigna Harry.

- T'avais qu'à refuser. Rétorqua Albus.

- Hein? Manipulateur! S'écria Harry.

- Silence! Gronda Severus. Vous me donnez la migraine.

Le maître des potions mit sa main à la tête comme s'il venait de chasser une migraine qui faisait son apparition. Nagini frotta sa tête sur le visage de Severus se voulant réconfortante. N'étant pas à l'aise avec les soudaines attentions du serpent, Severus sursauta mais se calma lorsque le long serpent siffla quelque chose de doux à son oreille comme une sorte de berceuse.

- Nagini tue les. C'est moi ton maître. Ordonna Voldemort d'une voix froide remplie de colère.

Le serpent se retourna vers lui et releva la tête d'une façon menaçante prête à bondir sur Voldemort. Se déroulant, Severus fut obligé de s'éloigner du serpent qui avançait désormais vers Voldemort.

- Nagini arrête. La stoppa Eileen. Je t'interdisss de tuer qui que ce sssoit, plusss jamaisss comprisss?

Nagini baissa la tête honteuse.

- Il n'en vaut passs la peine. Ajouta Eileen caressant le serpent.

- Nagini obéis. Renchérit Voldemort.

- Elle n'est pas ton esclave. Claqua Eileen lançant un regard noir au mage noir.

- Voldychou, à ta place je n'énerverai pas Eileen, bien que ce soit une Serpentard, elle a quelques manières de lionne prise chez notre mère. L'avertit Albus.

Voldemort voulut répliquer quelque chose mais se ravisa sachant qu'il n'était pas en position de force et qu'il se faisait humilier devant ses mangemorts. Il se mit à réfléchir en se demandant comment il allait faire pour les obliger à rejoindre les rangs. Peut-être en tuant Severus ou en les torturant.

- Voldychou à ta place je ne ferai rien de stupide. Le prévint Albus s'avançant vers lui d'un air menaçant. Nous sommes venus pour régler nos comptes.

- Je suis Lord Voldemort. Corrigea le mage noir énervé.

- Comme je disais Voldychou. Continua Albus en appuyant sur le dernier mot. On est venu régler quelques comptes avec toi et tes mangemorts.

Harry qui était sur son balai descendit lorsque Eileen lui fit signe de s'approcher de Nagini. Il avança méfiant mais fut tirer par la main et se retrouva coller contre Nagini qui l'enroula faisant attention à ne pas l'étouffer. Harry tremblait de peur et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

- Je ne te ferai aucun mal jeune sssorcier. Le rassura Nagini.

Tout de suite il se détendit et tourna le visage vers Rogue et vit que celui-ci lui lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux.

- Tuez-les! Ordonna Voldemort à ses mangemorts.

- tsss tsss, il ne fallait pas bouger. Dit Albus voyant tout un groupe de mangemorts foncés sur eux.

- Stupefix. Lança Eileen sans baguette.

Aussitôt tous les mangemorts arrêtèrent de bouger.

- Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Voldemort laissant apparaître sur son visage de la surprise.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, passons au jeu. Annonça Albus rouge de colère.

Eileen psalmodia quelques paroles et aussitôt la pièce se changea en une émission de jeu télé, semblable au plateau de question pour un champion chez les moldus mais avec beaucoup plus de buzzeurs.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma trop surpris par l'intensité des pouvoirs de ces enfants.

Albus marmonna quelque chose et quelques secondes après, les mangemorts reprirent du mouvement mais avant que chacun ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune Rogue prit la parole.

- Pas que je sois prétentieux mais si vous tenez à la vie vous feriez mieux d'obéir. Annonça Albus plus que jamais sérieux.

- Prenez place chacun près des buzzeurs, nous allons jouer un petit peu. Rajouta Eileen.

Les mangemorts s'exécutèrent sans broncher tandis qu'Eileen souriait très heureuse de voir qu'ils coopèrent tous.

- Toi aussi Tommy. Ajouta Harry d'un ton moqueur.

- Pour qui me prenez... Commença Voldemort.

- Obéis. Le coupa Eileen menaçante.

- Avada Kedavra! Lança Voldemort sur la petite fille.

- Eileen! Cria Severus se précipitant vers sa fille.

Il était trop tard, elle avait reçu le sortilège de plein fouet. Au lieu de mourir instantanément comme le ferait un humain normal, Eileen sentit du sang coulé de ses narines.

- Espèce de connard! L'insulta la petite fille mettant deux doigts dans ses narines.

Tout le monde eut la mâchoire qui se décolla en voyant ça, elle n'était pas morte et semblait être en forme. A part le sang qui coulait un peu de son nez, on aurait pu penser qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun sortilège.

- Je suis bien plus puissante que toi, Tom. Lui fit remarquer Eileen. Maintenant tu obéis ou tu vas finir par devenir mon ver de terre de compagnie. Le menaça-t-elle.

- Place-toi devant le buzzeur. Indiqua Albus.

À la grande surprise des mangemorts, de Severus et d'Harry. Voldemort coopéra et se mit devant le buzzeur restant.

- C'est sûr je suis en plein rêve. Marmonna Severus.

- Tu ne rêves pas papa. L'assura Albus.

Eileen fit apparaître un micro dans sa main et trois chaises pour son père, son frère et Harry. Ils prirent place à la demande de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle demanda aux mangemorts de retirer leur capuche.

- Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Bienvenue sur le plateau de jeu de " Questions pour un Mangemort". Présenta Eileen imitant une présentatrice télé.

Harry et Albus applaudissaient tandis que Severus marmonnait des jurons et réfléchissant sur leur éventuelle punition ainsi que celle de leur mère.

- La règle du jeu est simple. Il vous suffit de répondre à la question posée, celui qui ne trouve pas sera puni par nos jurés ici présents. Expliqua Eileen en montrant sa famille et Harry.

Voyant qu'ils avaient tous compris, elle fit apparaître un lot de questions.

- Première question et elle est pour Bella. Énonça la brune. Qu'est-ce j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise? Questionna Eileen faisant un clin d'œil à son père et à Harry.

Le survivant eut soudain un flash, c'était la même question que lui avait posé son professeur de potions en première année. Severus eut un rictus en entendant la question de sa fille. Facile pour une personne fascinée de potions ou tout le temps plongée dans les bouquins mais pas pour une mangemort comme Bellatrix Lestrange qui passait sa vie à tuer et torturer.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes questions à la con. Cracha Bellatrix.

- Mauvaise réponse. Dit Eileen mécontente. Harry fait d'elle ce que tu veux, je suppose que tu as des comptes à régler avec...

- Sectumsempra! Jeta Harry sur la Black ne permettant pas à Eileen de finir sa phrase.

On entendit un cri perçant provenir de la femme qui s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant désormais de son corps.

Harry se leva de son siège, avançant à pas décidé vers la meurtrière de son parrain. On pouvait voir des flux de magie s'échappés de son corps.

- Episkey! Endoloris! Endoloris! Sectumsempra! Episkey! Lança Harry dans un enchaînement qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Les cris de douleurs de Bellatrix Lestrange emplissaient toute la salle que même Rogue eut un haut le cœur en voyant la façon dont Harry s'acharnait sur son ennemie qui s'était vidée de son sang à cause des sorts lancés par Harry.

- Harry ! Stop! L'ordonna Severus.

- Elle mérite de souffrir, elle a tué mon parrain. Se défendit le brun.

- La torturer ne le ramènera pas. Lui fit comprendre Rogue.

- Elle doit payer pour ses crimes, papa. S'immisça Albus.

- Tu la fermes! Gronda Severus en colère. Ceci n'est pas un jeu. Tuer quelqu'un n'est pas un jeu.

- Ils le font pourtant. S'énerva Albus. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait à maman d'où l'on vient, tu ne peux pas savoir.

- C'est un futur révolu. Contra Severus d'une voix ferme.

- On n'oublie pas comme ça. Renchérit Albus.

- Ça suffit! Hurla Eileen.

Tout le monde se tut à présent, Bellatrix s'évanouit quelques instants après à cause de la souffrance que lui a infligé Harry.

- Papa, si nous faisons ça c'est pour toi. Pour maman, pour oncle Remus, pour Lily, pour James, pour papy Dumby et tout ce qui sont morts à cause d'eux. Expliqua Eileen accusant Voldemort et les mangemorts.

- Vous voulez les ressembler? Vous voulez être des assassins? Alors soit. S'énerva Severus agacé par l'entêtement de ses enfants.

Il regarda une dernière fois l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres et n'eut que du dégoût en le voyant, il se dégoûtait lui-même d'avoir suivi un fou pareil et causé la mort de Lily.

Il se détourna et était prêt à s'en aller quand il vit arriver Dumbledore accompagné de l'ordre du phénix et de quelques aurors.

- Dumbledore! S'exclama Severus surpris.

- Mon cher Severus, vous allez bien? S'enquit Dumbledore.

- Que faîtes-vous ici? Interrogea le maître des potions.

- C'est votre fille qui nous a prévenus. Répondit Dumbledore.

Pendant que le directeur de Poudlard discutait avec Severus, les aurors se chargèrent des mangemorts qu'ils ramenaient avec eux au ministère pour être aussitôt envoyé à Azkaban.

Voldemort était celui qui ne pouvait pas bouger car il était prisonnier d'un sort, Eileen s'approcha de lui et fit ce qu'il y'avait de plus censé à faire, elle retira les pouvoirs magiques de Voldemort.

- Maintenant, tu es aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé qui vient de naître. Murmura-t-elle à son Voldychou. Je ne te tue pas parce que tu ne mérites pas d'avoir une mort douce ou que je me salisse les mains pour toi.


	4. Une folie Roguesque

Chapitre 4: **Une folie Roguesque. **

Après leur escapade au manoir Jedusor, Eileen, Albus et Harry avaient été punis pendant un mois. Retenue avec le maître de potions et privé de vol.

Bien que tous les trois aient été des héros en vainquant Voldemort et en le rendant cracmol, ils restaient néanmoins des enfants et furent punis comme ils se devaient pour avoir enfreint les règles de l'école.

- Heureusement c'est enfin fini! Souffla Harry marchant vers la tour des Gryffondor en compagnie d'Albus et d'Eileen.

- Mes pauvres ongles, ils sont tous cassés. Se plaignit Eileen regardant ses doigts affligée par leur état.

- Je ne te savais pas si superficielle que ça ma chère sœur. Lança Albus avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas superficielle! S'indigna Eileen. Juste que j'aime que tout soit beau et parfait.

- Je vais me venger. Dit Albus ignorant sa sœur.

- Hors de question que je me fasse punir une nouvelle fois. Protesta Eileen.

- Ça fait un mois que je ne suis pas monté sur un balai, je ne veux pas passer un mois de plus sans voler. Ajouta Harry.

- On a vaincu Voldemort, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez peur de papa. Renchérit Albus.

- Voldy et papa ce n'est pas pareil. Je préfère mille fois affronter Voldemort plutôt qu'affronter la colère de papa. Se justifia Eileen.

- Ne soyez pas si peureux. Je veux juste faire quelques petites blagues à Poudlard. On s'ennuie tellement ici qu'il faut changer ça. Répliqua Albus.

- Je n'aime pas trop ça. S'inquiéta Eileen en voyant l'air conspirateur de son frère et celui d'Harry.

- Allez Eileen, on va juste s'amuser un peu. Plaida Harry avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Très bien. Soupira Eileen.

- Bon voici mon plan...

Et c'est ainsi que le trio se mit à conspirer sur leurs prochains méfaits. Poudlard n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Le lendemain matin, Albus et Eileen se réveillèrent un peu plus tard que leurs camarades de dortoirs.

Après leur virée nocturne, leur mère Hermione pour les punir avait décidé de retourner dans son dortoir et de les renvoyer dans le leur, ce qui n'avait pas enchanté nos jumeaux qui ont dû se plier à la colère de leur maman.

- Tout est prêt? Demanda Eileen à son frère posant des vêtements sur le lit de ce dernier.

- Oui. Répondit Albus soulevant le tee-shirt que venait de poser sa sœur.

Il détailla le vêtement fronçant les sourcils avant de finalement se retourner vers sa sœur et de sourire sournoisement.

- Elle est magnifique la photo. La complimenta Albus.

- Merci beaucoup, je suis sûre que ça va plaire à papa et maman. Sourit Eileen.

Eileen portait un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel était imprimée une photo représentant Severus et Hermione s'embrassant et un mini short bleu laissant apercevoir ses magnifiques jambes fines.

- J'en suis sûr. Acquiesça Albus avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

Albus se vêtit à son tour de la même façon que sa sœur, portant le même tee-shirt qu'elle, il mit un short lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux de couleur bleu.

- On met nos robes de sorciers? Demanda Eileen à Albus.

- Non. Lui répondit son frère.

Sa sœur hocha simplement la tête et prit le bras que lui tendait son frère avec la même lueur sadique que ce dernier.

- Égayons la vie de ces Poudlardiens ma chère sœur. Dit Albus avec un accent anglais.

Les jumeaux Rogue sortirent de leur dortoir main dans la main sous les regards étonnés et stupéfaits de certains élèves qui les croisaient dans un couloir. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas habituel de voir une photo du professeur Rogue embrassant une jeune femme surtout que celle-ci n'était autre qu'une Gryffondor et qui plus est, son élève.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle sous les regards ahuris de tous les élèves et sous les chuchotements de certains d'entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, presque tous les élèves et professeurs y étaient présents. Aussitôt tous les regards se retournèrent vers eux, fixant leurs tee-shirts avec des yeux ronds.

Hermione qui était en train de manger se retourna vers l'entrée de la grande salle imitant le mouvement de tout le monde et recracha son déjeuner lorsqu'elle vit le tee-shirt que portaient ses enfants.

Ignorant les regards de tout le monde, Eileen et Albus allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard sous les yeux médusés de tout le monde et sous le regard amusé d'Harry qui était au courant de leur mise en scène.

- Albus Severus et Eileen Hermione Rogue! Les interpella Rogue d'une voix froide.

- Papa. Répondit Albus se tournant vers la table des professeurs avec un sourire angélique sur le visage.

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda Severus en montrant le tee-shirt sur un ton dédaigneux.

- Bah toi et maman. Répondit Albus comme si c'était évident.

- Allez me retirer cette chose immonde et habillez-vous décemment. Ordonna Severus.

- Je suis habillé décemment. Rétorqua Albus.

-Albus, je ne me répéterai pas deux fois. Allez me retirer ces horreurs! Gronda Severus se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

- Ces horreurs? Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a mis pour faire ces tee-shirts? S'indigna Eileen. Et puis mon papa et ma maman ne sont pas des horreurs.

- Eileen, euh c'est à ton père que tu parles. Lui rappela Albus.

- Mais il a traité papa et maman d'horreurs. En plus il critique mes œuvres. S'insurgea Eileen.

- Si vous ne m'enlevez pas ces horribles tee-shirts, vous serez punis jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Les menaça Severus.

- Papa t'a oublié un truc... Commença Albus.

- C'est qu'on ne peut pas être punis jusqu'à la fin de notre vie... Continua Eileen.

- Parce que tu es plus vieux que nous... Enchaîna Albus.

-Et que la punition prendra fin quand tu mourras... Ajouta sa fille.

- Par conséquent c'est impossible. Termina Albus avec un sourire satisfait.

- Je vais vous... Grogna Severus sans finir sa phrase.

- Severus vous devriez voir ça. L'interrompit Albus Dumbledore lui tendant ma gazette des sorciers.

Toute la salle se retourna vers Severus et le directeur, ils virent que Dumbledore venait de remettre le journal des sorciers au professeur des potions. Dans un mouvement général, tout le monde se mit à lire la gazette des sorciers curieux de voir ce qui se passait. Sauf les jumeaux et Harry qui savaient d'avance ce qui était dans le journal.

En première page de la gazette il y'avait une jolie photo de Severus et d'Hermione à la plage.

Elle représentait Severus en short de plage, torse nu courant après Hermione qui était en maillot de bain bleu turquoise. Sur la photo, Severus souriait alors qu'Hermione riait aux éclats.

_**Le nouveau couple Hot & Sexy du monde Sorcier**_

_**Severus Rogue, ex-mangemort, professeur de potions à Poudlard et maître dans cette discipline est le père de jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, Albus Severus Rogue et Eileen Hermione Rogue. **_

_**Père des héros de notre monde car sans eux et avec l'association du célèbre Harry Potter, notre monde aurait sombré dans les ténèbres à cause de Voldemort, qui est je vous le rappelle devenu cracmol et détenu à la prison d'Azkaban. **_

_**Sachez aussi qu'il est le fiancé d'Hermione Granger née moldue, élève à Poudlard, amie de notre héros Harry Potter et mère d'Albus et d'Eileen Rogue. **_

_**Nous venons d'apprendre de source sûre, que nos deux tourtereaux projettent de se marier l'été prochain. **_

_**Qui aurait cru que derrière ces affreuses robes noires, le professeur de potions à Poudlard cachait un si beau corps digne d'un dieu? **_

_**Vous l'aurez compris mesdemoiselles, ce Monsieur est déjà pris, pour notre plus grand désespoir.**_

_**Par ailleurs nous avons décidé de les élire " Couple le plus Hot & Sexy de l'année du monde sorcier"**_

_**Article écrit par: Rita Skeeter. **_

Hermione rougit dangereusement et enfouit sa tête dans le journal lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs visages se braqués sur elle.

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en lisant l'article qui était écrit dans la gazette des sorciers mais surtout en voyant la photo.

Il regarda l'image animée prendre vie sous ses yeux avec une profonde tristesse et une jalousie sans fin. Jaloux de l'autre Severus qui semblait serein et heureux aux côtés de la Gryffondor et triste parce qu'il n'a jamais connu ce bonheur.

Ses enfants qui étaient toujours assis à la table des Serpentard regardaient leur père attendant une réaction de sa part. Ils voulaient lui faire la surprise mais aussi l'énerver et l'embarrasser mais pas le rendre triste.

_- Albus, ce n'est pas normal qu'il fasse cette tête-là. S'affola Eileen communiquant par la pensée avec son frère. _

_- J'ai une idée. La rassura Albus. _

_- Tu n'as pas de cerveau alors une idée. Contesta Eileen. _

_- J'ai mieux que ça. Dit Albus avec un sourire arrogant. _

Albus prit sa mousse au chocolat souriant malicieusement à sa sœur avant de l'envoyer atterrir sur le visage de leur père.

La grande salle devint soudain silencieuse tandis que Severus essuya son visage avec une rage sans feinte, un sourcil levé dangereusement.

- Albus! Tonna Severus en colère. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Sans qu'Albus ne le voie venir, il reçut un plat de légumes froids en plein visage et aussitôt toute la salle se mit à rire y compris sa sœur qui était à ses côtés.

Albus s'essuya le visage, prit sa part de tarte et avec grâce, il l'envoya en plein visage à sa sœur.

- Bon appétit. Dit Albus sur un ton moqueur.

- Grrrr... Tu vas le regretter. Grogna Eileen prenant un plat de nourriture sur la table.

Albus prit ses jambes à son cou et courut à travers la grande salle sous les rires de toute la salle.

- REVIENS ICI!

- LÂCHE D'ABORD CETTE ASSIETTE.

- JE VEUX JUSTE TE REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT AVEC.

- JE NE VEUX PAS DEVENIR MOCHE!

- ÇA NE VA RIEN CHANGER, TU L'ES DÉJÀ.

Lançant le plat de nourriture vers son frère, celui-ci baissa la tête évitant la nourriture qui lui était destinée qui atterri sur la robe de sorcier de Minerva.

- Oups! Souffla Eileen désolée.

Dumbledore qui était assis entre le professeur McGonagall et Severus éclata de rire en voyant la tête que faisait le professeur de métamorphose. Minerva se leva de sa chaise prenant son gâteau au chocolat et l'écrasa sans remord sur le visage du directeur.

- Une part de gâteau, Albus? Demanda Minerva sur un ton doucereux.

- Bataille de nourriture! S'exclama Harry lançant de la nourriture sur Hermione.

Aussitôt tout le monde suivi la déclaration de guerre du survivant et s'en suivit une bataille de nourriture géante dans tout Poudlard. Élèves et professeurs se jetaient de la nourriture sans aucun remords.

Note de l'auteur: Ah nos petits diables! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons!


End file.
